Confusing love
by sweet-rose-angel
Summary: Die Story spielt nach dem Kampf gegen Vegnagun. Was für Abenteuer warten von nun an auf Yuna und co.?YxT, RxG, PxB


Confusing love 

Autor:  
Wow das ist meine erste deutsche Story, obwohl ich aus Deutschland komme, hehe.  
Na ja die Story erzählt über das Leben nach dem Kampf gegen Vagnagun. Mit den Paaren: YxT, RxG, PxB.  
Na ja viel Spaß beim lesen. Ich hoffe auf reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 1:

Es war wieder einer der heißen Sommertage und Yuna beschloss nach Besaid zu gehen, um Lulu mit ihrem Baby zu helfen.  
Außerdem lebte Tidus auch dort. Yuna hatte auch schon überlegt nach Besaid zu ziehen, aber da war nur ein kleines-großes Problem: Rikku!  
Auch wenn sie lieber mit Tidus zusammen wohnen würde, konnte sie ihre Cousine nicht alleine lassen.  
Rikku lebte immer noch auf der Celsius mit Brüderchen, Buddy und Shinra. Paine war gleich nach dem Kampf gegen Vagnagun wieder auf eine Trainingsreise gegangen.  
Dann wäre Rikku wieder alleine gewesen und das wollte Yuna nicht. Also blieb sie auf dem Flugschiff.

In wenigen Minuten waren sie da. Yuna konnte schon den Strand sehen.

"Die Aussicht ist echt super." sagte Rikku die sich neben Yuna gestellt hatte.

"Rikku ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören."

Die beiden standen auf dem Deck der Celsius. Der warme Wind wehte den Mädchen ihre Haare in ihre Gesichter. Kurz bevor sie landeten gingen sie zurück auf die Brücke.  
Im Fahrstuhl fing Rikku ein etwas privates Thema an.

"Du, Yunie, du bist doch jetzt mit Tidus zusammen, oder?"

Yuna nickte "Ja, warum fragst du mich das?"

Rikku grinste "Nun ja dann hatte ihr doch sicher schon Sex, oder?"

Yuna wurde knallrot und durch ihren Körper fuhr ein kleiner Schock. "Rikku! So was kannst du doch nicht einfach so fragen! Nein wir hatten es noch nicht..."

Endlich kam der Fahrstuhl unten an und Yuna suchte schnell ein Gespräch mit Brüderchen damit sie nicht noch meh von diesen Fragen beantworten musste.  
Rikku war sichtlich enttäuscht. Alles war bereit zum Verlassen des Flugschiff. Yuna kam als erste aus der Celsius. Tidus stand schon am Strand.

"Hey!!" rief er Yuna entgegen.

Die anderen folgten Yuna. Yuna lief los und sprang Tidus in die Arme. Sie küssten sich.

"Echt zu beneiden..." Kam von hinten Rikkus Stimme und sie ging an den beiden vorbei.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg in das Dorf. Tidus guckte ihr nur etwas unsicher hinterher.

"Was hat sie denn??" fragte er Yuna.

Aber Yuna zuckte nur die Achseln. "ICh weiß auch nicht. Sie hat in letzter Zeit solche Stimmungsschwankungen.Mal ist sie gut drauf und dann wieder total schlecht..." Yuna seufste.

Tidus wusste auch nicht was er jetzt sagen sollte also änderte er schnell das Thema.

"Na ja Lulu wartet sicher schon."

Yuna nickte. "Da hast du sicher Recht. Lass uns gehen."

Rikku war schon im Dorf angekommen. "Hey, lulu!" rief sie mit ihrer kindlichen Stimme.

"Ah! Rikku" Lulu kam aus ihrem Zelt. "Wo sind Yuna und Tidus?" fragte Lulu.

"Die sind noch unten. Aber schnell ich muss dich was fragen!" Rikku schob Lulu wieder in das Zelt.

"Was kann denn so wichtig sein??"fragte Lulu wiedr.

Rikku guckte auf den Boden und dann in Lulus Gesicht. "Na ja ich wollte wissen wie das ist wenn man... na ja ... wenn man..."

Doch da wurde sie von Yuna unterbrochen. "Ach hier bist du Rikku. Hallo Lulu."

"Hallo Yuna wie geht es dir?"

Yuna lächelte. "Mir geht es gut jetzt da ich wieder zu hause bin."

"Das ist doch schön. Und was wolltest du noch mal Rikku??" fragte Lulu.

Rikku stand auf. "Nichts... ist schon gut. Ich gehe mir mal die Beine vertreten."

Yuna nickte. "Ok aber sei bitte zum Abendessen zurück, okay??"

Rikku augen wurden groß. "Ja mach ich." Und verließ das Zelt.

"Sie ist ja so hibbelig wie immer..." stellte Lulu fest"Ja aber sie ist in letzter Zeit irgendwie so komisch..."

Lulu schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Das ist ganz normal in dem Alter."

"Stimmt auch wieder ..."

Rikku lief wieder runter an den Strand dort traf sie wieder auf Tidus.

"Rikku ich dachte du bist oben."

Rikku nickte. "War ich auch aber ich wollte mir ein bisschen die Beine vertreten."

"Ahh, ok aber bleib nicht zu lange weg. Auf der Insel gibt es auch noch einige Monster und du bist ja auch ganz alleine unterwegs." sagte Tidus ein bisschen besorgt.

"Oh Mann, du brauchst dir echt keine Sorgen machen, ok?"

Tidus nickte. "Aber du bist doch fast noch ein Kind." fügte er hinzu.

Rikku schienen diese Worte nicht zugefallen. "Wieso behandelt ihr mich alle wie ein Kind?? Yuna, du und ... ach egal! Ich bin weg!!"

Rikku lief an Tidus vorbei ohne ihn noch mal anzusehen.

"Hey Rikku...!" rief er ihr hinterher. Aber sie war schon weg. Also ging Tidus auch zurück in das Dorf.

Im Dorf angekommen sah schon Yuna und Lulu, die sich um das Abendessen kümmerten.

"Hey, was gibt es denn zu futtern?" fragte er sie.

"Nun ja...", sagte Lulu.

"Es gibt Eintopf." Sagte Yuna. "Aber es dauert noch etwas." Sie lächelte.

Während Yuna und Lulu das Essen vorbereiteten ging Rikku den Strand entlang.  
Irgendwie war sie sich selber in den letzten tagen fremd geworden. Sie dachte so viel nach. Das war sonst nicht ihre Art. Aber es war auch nicht leicht darüber klar zu werden was nur wirklich los war.  
Sie setzte sich an den Strand. Der warme Sand färbte sich leicht orange im Sonnenlicht. Die Vögel zwitscherten ihr Lied. Und die Wellen rauschten.  
Eigentlich war es ein wunderschöner Sommernachmittag, aber trotzdem war Rikku zum weinen zu mute.

'Alles muss sich mal verändern...' dachte sie.

Ihr ging es einfach schlecht, aber dann auch wieder gut. Es war echt komisch. Also saß Rikku noch einige Zeit an dem Strand und beobachtete die Sonne die langsam unterging.  
Sogar der Sonnenuntergang machte ihr heute keine freude. Plötzlich fielen ihr die Worte von Yuna wieder ein. Also sprang sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in das Dorf Besaid.

Als Rikku da war, war es fast dunkel. Die Dorf bewohner hatten ein Lagerfeuer errichtet.  
Und saßen darum alle hgatten ziemlich gute Laune.

Yuna sah Rikku sofort. "Rikku! Da bist du ja endlich. Wir haben schon angefangen zu essen."

Rikku sah sich um. Und wirklich, sie hatten nicht auf sie gewartet. "Das macht doch nichts. Ich habe sowieso nicht so viel Hunger."

Trotzdem setzte sie sich dazu und aß ein wenig.

"Und wo warst du, Rikku?" fragte Tidus nach einer Weile.

"Ähmm ich war nur ein bisschen am Strand und habe mir den Sonnenuntergang angesehen."

Sofort mischte sich Yuna ein. " Ja der ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?? Wir müssen ihn uns unbedingt noch mal ansehen, Tidus." sagte sie voller Vorfreude darauf.

"Sicher." antwortete Tidus etwas verlegen.

Sie aßen noch bis in den späten Abend und es war auch schon stockdunkel. Als Buddy und Brüderchen sich entschieden die Insel wieder zu verlassen.  
Yuna war nicht einverstanden, denn sie wollte bei Tidus bleiben.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich möchte hier bleiben, wenn das geht..."

Rikku nickte. "Ist ok Yunie. Wegen mir musst du nicht auf Tidus verzichten, hihi. Bis dann irgendwas mal." sagte sie und ging in Richtung Flugschiff.

"Macht dir das auch nichts aus, ich meine..." Rikku schüttelte den Kopf. "Hey mach die mal keine Sorgen um mich, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, ok?"

Yuna nickte. "Danke..." Sagte sie noch aber das hörte Rikku nicht mehr...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch ein wenig gefallen. Na ja es war ja auch mehr die Einleitung.  
In Kapitel 2 Wird auch Paine wahrscheinlich wieder ihre Rolle spielen. Aber mehr verrate ich nicht. Bis zum nähsten Kapitel von 'Confusing love'.

SrA


End file.
